lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
James «Sawyer» Ford/Theories
* Vivió con numerosas familias de adopción o posiblemente con sus abuelos, de parte de madre. * Representa el modelo económico capitalista con su forma de sobrevivir en la isla (el chantaje con los objetos que encuentra en la isla: medicinas, armas, heroína, etc). ** El apellido de Sawyer es Ford, lo cual puede ser una alusión a Henry Ford. * Quiere ser castigado por el asesinato de Duckett, pero también no quiere decirle a cualquiera lo que ha hecho. Actúa como una mala persona para conseguir que todos lo odien. Antes del accidente, se sentía claramente cómodo de ser un estafador. * El jabalí que lo atormento en Outlaws tal vez estaba poseído por el espíritu de Frank Duckett. * Tiene hipermetropía y padece constantes dolores de cabeza, probablemente por que pasa leyendo más tiempo que lo que hacía antes del accidente (esto pone en duda la teoría de los poderes mágicos de curación de la isla). **No si pensamos que esos "poderes de curacion" solo valen para quien tiene fé en la Isla o es el elegido. Despues de todo mucha gente a muerto en la isla y el unico sanado han sido Locke y Rose. ** Sawyer tiene anteojos porque, con la hipermetropía, debe forzar su vista para leer. *Posiblemente sawyer sea el personaje que se encuentra en el atauda en el flashforward de jack shepard **El que esta en el ataúd es el cuerpo de john locke **O la persona por quien Kate esta tan procupada porque se preguntara donde esta **probablemente a pasado años entrenando con armas pues en la isla a demostrado experencia en armas * ¿Qué le dijo a Kate en el oído antes de que se tirara del helicóptero? **Existe una versión bastante difundida que sugiere que Sawyer le dijo a Kate al oído antes de brincar del helicóptero fue: "I have a daughter in Alabama. You need to find her. Tell her I'm sorry" ("Tengo una hija en Alamaba. Necesitas encontrarla. Dile que lo siento"). *James Swayer es JACOB De hecho "James" viene del hebreo "JACOB" o JACOBO *¿Cómo es que ahora resulta que Sawyer y Miles se conocían y trabajaban en la policía si cuando Miles llegó no dieron muestras de conocerse anteriormente?¿O será sólo en la realidad alterna? Porque si apartir del vuelo 815 es que existe la bifurcación entre la realidad de la isla y la realidad alterna, querría decir entonces que antes de eso ya se conocían y trabajaban juntos, y sin embargo en las temporadas pasadas cuando hicieron un flashback de Miles él trabajaba por su propia cuenta como medium y fue Widmore quien lo había contratado para ir a la isla. *La bifurcación de realidades se da a partir de 1977, no a partir del no-accidente. ***Tambien puede que Kate al encontrar a Clementine a su vez encontro a Cassidy y cuando Jack le pregunto en un flash-forward con quien hablaba dijo con una de las madres del parque refiriendose a Cassidy. * En el capítulo 3x20 "The man behind the courtain" en el minuto 14:07, cuando Ben está en el colegio y llegan los hostiles, se ve, claramente, pasar a Jim LaFleur por la ventana. ** El hombre que pasa por la ventana tiene el pelo diferente a James: más rubio y espeso. ** Es una mujer, se ve claramente la quijada femenina. * Es posible que sea el mismo quien estafó a sus padres, ya que viaja en el submarino en el año 1977. Yo creo que ama a Juliet ya que no se le habia visto mas trste en toda la serie Tienes razon ya que Sawyer a apartir de la muerte de Juliet se le vio mas responsable y culpable *'Jack va a ser el siguiente Jacob, mientras Sawyer sera el siguiente Nemesis. (Posible final)'